Underwater vehicles have a variety of uses, including for example mine hunting.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,316 discloses a method for detection and neutralization of underwater objects which are present in a sea region, in particular mines. A two-dimensional or three-dimensional image of the seabed is created by means of an unmanned first underwater vehicle during a reconnaissance mission in a sea region section by means of optical and/or acoustic sensors, and this image is evaluated for the presence of underwater objects, after completion of the reconnaissance mission. At least one underwater object which is present is marked in the image, and the image which has been provided with the object marking is stored in an unmanned second underwater vehicle, which is equipped with the same sensors and additionally with a neutralization unit. During a neutralization mission by the second underwater vehicle in the same sea region section, image elements of the seabed are created continuously by means of the sensors and are compared with the stored image of the seabed. The second underwater vehicle is guided to the marked underwater object on the basis of the comparison data, and activates the neutralization unit there.
For example, GB 2,482,576 relates to a weapon clearance appliance for clearing weapons, such as underwater mines or munitions which have been sunk in waterways, under water by detonation of the weapon. In this case, the weapon clearance appliance is provided with means for detachable connection to an unmanned underwater vehicle, so that the underwater vehicle is a safe distance away when the weapon is detonated. In order to allow the use of conventional small underwater vehicles, the volume of the weapon clearance appliance is chosen such that the buoyancy force which acts on the weapon clearance appliance under water compensates for the force of gravity acting on the weapon clearance appliance. Therefore, the weapon clearance appliance has neutral buoyancy, as a result of which, after the weapon clearance appliance has been released from the underwater vehicle, there is no need to retrim the underwater vehicle. There is therefore no need for trimming devices on the underwater vehicle. The reference also relates to an underwater vehicle having a weapon clearance appliance of this kind, and to a method for clearing weapons using a weapon clearance appliance of this kind.
For example, US 2012/0048171 relates to an unmanned underwater vehicle having at least one sensor unit which can be used to acquire sensor information relating to objects in the area surrounding the underwater vehicle. The reference also relates to a method for operating the unmanned underwater vehicle. In order to sense structures and contours of objects under water, the reference provides for the at least one sensor unit to be arranged such that it can be moved in a tangential direction of the underwater vehicle, that is to say tangentially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the underwater vehicle or an axis running parallel to the longitudinal axis, and can be positioned in the circumferential direction by a positioning device to which the sensor information can be specified.
For example, US 2012/0055390 relates to an unmanned underwater vehicle which can be controlled according to predefinable control information by means of a control device. The reference also relates to a method for operating an unmanned underwater vehicle. To reduce the outlay for investigations of underwater areas using unmanned underwater vehicles, the reference provides for the underwater vehicle to be able to be controlled either in an autonomous operating mode or in a remotely controlled operating mode, predetermined internal control information from a memory element being able to be predefined to the control device in the autonomous operating mode and external control information being able to be predefined to the control device via a communication device of the underwater vehicle in the remotely controlled operating mode.
General Description
According t least a first aspect of the presently disclosed subject matter, there is provided a system for underwater use, comprising:                an autonomous mother unmanned underwater vehicle (AMUV) and at least one auxiliary unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV),                    the AMUV being configured for autonomously searching for and detecting undersea objects potentially present in an undersea region of interest (ROI), for generating object information relating to the objects detected thereby to enable identification of at least one object of interest (OOI) among the detected objects, and for selectively transporting said at least one UUV to at least within a predetermined distance from a location of said at least one OOI;            said at least one UUV being configured for interacting with said at least one OOI at least within said predetermined distance;                        the system being further configured for providing verification information indicative of said interaction between said at least one UUV and said OOI;        wherein said AMUV comprises a communications system at least configured for transmitting at least one of said verification information and said object information.        
For example, said at least one UUV is configured for interacting with said at least one OOI according to predetermined parameters at least within said predetermined distance. For example, the OOI is a mine and said interaction comprises neutralizing the mine. For example, said neutralization comprises destroying the mine or causing the mine to detonate.
For example, said AMUV is configured for autonomously identifying at least one said OOI among the detected objects in said ROI by processing said object information. For example, said processing of said object information comprises comparing a geometrical form of the respective object with a geometrical forms corresponding to the OOI. For example said AMUV comprises imaging sensors configured for providing image data representative of said geometrical form of the respective object. For example, said imaging sensor includes at least one of optical sensors and acoustic sensors.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said AMUV comprises a propulsion system, a maneuvering system and a navigation system coupled to a control unit for enable autonomous operation of said AMUV.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said transmitted object information is processed remotely from said system, and wherein said communication system is configured for receiving control information verifying that a respective said object has been identified by the AMUV is OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said transmitted object information is processed remotely from said system, and wherein said communication system is configured for receiving control information indicative that a respective said object has been identified remotely as being an OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said verification information comprises imaging data of the respective said location subsequent to said interaction with the respective said OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said communication system comprises an antenna that is selectively deployable above the water surface for operation above the water surface while the AMUV is submerged.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said communication system is configured for transmitting and receiving data using at least one of the following types of communication:                cellular communication systems;        satellite telephone communication systems;        satellite communication systems using broadband.        
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said system is configured for selectively engaging said at least one UUV to said AMUV at least while being transported by said AMUV, and for selectively disengaging said at least one UUV from said AMUV within said predetermined distance from the OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said at least one UUV is a self-propelled remotely operated vehicle and is controlled by said AMUV. For example, said at least one UUV is connected to said AMUV via an umbilical tether.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said at least one UUV is a self-propelled autonomous vehicle and is configured for operating autonomously at least when interacting with said at least one OOI within said predetermined distance.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said at least one UUV is a non-self-propelled vehicle and is configured for being deposited within said predetermined distance at least when interacting with said at least one OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said at least one UUV comprises an explosive charge configured for being selectively detonated in a manner to neutralize the respective OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said AMUV is configured for autonomously travelling to the ROI from a starting point remote from said ROI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said AMUV is configured for autonomously detecting said undersea objects present in an undersea region of interest, by providing detection information for each detected said object relating to a characteristic of said objects.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said AMUV is configured for providing homing information regarding said location of a respective OOI to said at least one UUV, and wherein said at least one LAN is configured for homing onto said location based on said homing information.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said AMUV comprises a ballast system configured for selectively enabling the system to bottom out. For example, said AMUV comprises a ballast system configured for selectively and repeatably enabling the system to bottom out. For example, said control unit is configured for causing the system to bottom out for a predefined period.
According to at least a second aspect of the presently disclosed subject matter, there is also provided a system for underwater use, comprising:                an autonomous mother unmanned underwater vehicle (AMUV), configured for autonomously searching for and detecting undersea objects present in an undersea region of interest, for providing detection information for each detected said object relating to a characteristic of said objects, and for providing homing information regarding a respective location of at least one object of interest (OOI) among said objects;        at least one auxiliary unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) configured for horning onto and neutralizing said at least one OOI based on said homing information;        wherein said system is configured:                    for providing said horning information from the AMUV to a respective said UUV,            for selectively transporting the respective said UUV via said AMUV, and for selectively releasing the respective UUV from the AMUV when said OOI has been identified, to selectively allow the UUV to home onto and neutralize said at least one OOI; and            for subsequently providing verification information indicative that said OOI has been neutralized;                        wherein said AMUV comprises a communications system for communicating with a central control and configured for sending and/or receiving signals or data above the water surface, for at least one of:                    transmitting said verification information;            transmitting object information relating to said objects to the central control.                        
For example, the communication system is configured for transmitting said verification information, and wherein said AMUV is further configured for autonomously identifying said OOI according to predetermined criteria. For example, transmitting said object information to the central control enables the central control to identify said OOI or to confirm identification of said OOI by said AMUV according to predetermined criteria.
According to at least a third aspect of the presently disclosed subject matter, there is provided a method for underwater use, comprising:                providing a system for underwater use, as defined herein, in particular above regarding the first aspect or the second aspect of the presently disclosed subject matter;        operating the system to interact with said at least one OOI within said predetermined distance.        
According to at least a fourth aspect of the presently disclosed subject matter, there is provided a method for underwater use, comprising:                providing an autonomous mother unmanned underwater vehicle (AMUV) and at least one auxiliary unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV);        operating the AMUV for autonomously searching for and detecting undersea objects potentially present in an undersea region of interest (ROI);        identifying at least one object of interest (OOI) among the detected objects, and selectively transporting said at least one UUV to at least within a predetermined distance from a location of said at least one OOI;        causing said at least one UUV to interact with said at least one OOI at least within said predetermined distance;        providing verification information indicative of said interaction between said at least one UUV and said OOI;        transmitting at least one of said verification information and said object information.        
For example, said at least one UUV is configured for interacting with said at least one OOI according to predetermined parameters at least within said predetermined distance. For example, the OOI is a mine and said interaction comprises neutralizing the mine. For example, said neutralization comprises destroying the mine or causing the mine to detonate.
For example, said AMUV autonomously identifies at least one said OOI among the detected objects in said ROI by processing said object information. For example, said processing of said object information comprises comparing a geometrical form of the respective object with a geometrical forms corresponding to the OOI. For example, said geometrical form of the respective object is provided by image data of the respective object. For example, said imaging data includes at least one of optical image data and acoustic data.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises the step of processing said transmitted object information remotely from said AMUV, and the step of receiving control information verifying that a respective said object that has been identified by the AMUV is OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises the step of processing said transmitted object information remotely from said AMUV, and comprising the step of receiving control information by the AMUV indicative that a respective said object has been identified remotely as being an OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, said verification information comprises imaging data of the respective said location subsequent to said interaction with the respective said OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises causing the AMUV to selectively deploy an antenna above the water surface for operation above the water surface to transmit at least one of said verification information and said object information while the AMUV is submerged. For example, the method comprises transmitting and receiving data using said antenna via at least one of the following types of communication:                cellular communication systems;        satellite telephone communication systems;        satellite communication systems using broadband.        
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises selectively engaging said at least one UUV to said AMUV at least while being transported by said AMUV, and selectively disengaging said at least one UUV from said AMUV within said predetermined distance from the OOI.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises remotely operating said at least one UUV by said AMUV or autonomously operating said at least one UUV at Least when interacting with said at least one OOI within said predetermined distance.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises causing the AMUV to autonomously travel to the ROI from a starting point remote from said ROI, while the at least one UUV is engaged to the AMUV.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises autonomously detecting said undersea objects present in an undersea region of interest, via the AMUV, by providing detection information for each detected said object relating to a characteristic of said objects.
Additionally alternatively, for example, the method comprises providing homing information regarding said location of a respective OOI to said at least one UUV by the AMUV, and causing said at least one UUV to home onto said location based on said homing information.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises selectively causing the AMUV to bottom out.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises selectively causing the AMUV to bottom out repeatedly.
Additionally or alternatively, for example, the method comprises selectively causing the AMUV to bottom out for a predefined period.
A feature of at least some examples of the presently disclosed subject matter is that the system can search for and neutralize mines, offensively or defensively, in a manner that does not endanger personnel.
Another feature of at least some examples of the presently disclosed subject matter is that the system can search for and neutralize mines in a covert manner.
Another feature of at least some examples of the presently disclosed subject matter is that the system can search for and neutralize mines in an autonomous or semi autonomous manner.
Another feature of at least some examples of the presently disclosed subject matter is that the system can transmit and/or receive data, including object data, verification data, and command information, from a remote central control before, during or after a mission for search for and neutralization of mines.